In case of buildings such as an apartment or a row house, there is a very high risk of an external intrusion and theft through a balcony. Thus, even the hot summer, the residents cannot open the windows open at will.
In consideration of the above problem, the several types of anti-crime windows have been developed and become commercially available.
Generally, the anti-crime window includes a built-in fixing type window of completely blocking the inside and outside thereof and a moving type capable of selectively opening in case of emergency such as a fire or according to the need of the resident.
The fixing or moving type anti-crime window is assembled to and installed on the chassis of the balcony or the window frame and has a structure with high rigidity so as to keep out the external invader.
That is, the conventional anti-crime window includes a window fame of approximately rectangular shape as a basic structure and window bars that is, guard bars formed in vertical or horizontal direction on the inner side of the window. These components are made of a metal such as an aluminum or a steel in consideration of the structural stability thereof.
However, since a device or structure for monitoring the current status is not existed, it cannot quickly handle the trespassing.